1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a startup program of a computer system and, more particularly, to hardware capable of solving a problem that a computer system fails to be restarted after shutdown and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial personal computer (IPC) is derived from industrial automation. The industrial personal computer is mainly for a programmable logic controller (PLC) of a factory automatic device and is responsible for control, monitor, and test in a manufacturing flow path. Therefore, the industrial personal computer is called.
With standardization and decrease of a price of a Wintel personal computer (PC), an automatic control system gradually uses a PC as a platform, such that standard personal computers have gradually become a main stream of the industrial automation. Further, as the personal computer is used, the industrial personal computer can leave the original industrial field for different fields for designing. Therefore, the industrial personal computers applied to different kinds of fields are generated.
With development of 3C and the Internet, the industrial personal computer is also for an information application, a communication application, a consuming electronic application, a photoelectric application, a semiconductor application, and a software application. The application field of the industrial personal computer has continuously enlarged, and it has gradually enlarged from the industrial field to our life. Currently speaking, a card reader of a chip card, an automatic teller machine (ATM), a ticket vendor, a lottery machine, a gaming machine, a large recreational game machine, a security monitoring device, a medical device, a digital signage and so on may be new applications of the industrial personal computer.
With difference of the application fields, the industrial personal computer has a highly customized guidance, such that the industrial personal computer has become a product with variety. With difference of the application fields, a program code of an embedded control unit in the industrial personal computer for controlling a peripheral module may be different with the characteristics of the products.
However, the industrial personal computer is often limited by development time. Therefore, when the industrial personal computer leaves the factory, the program code of the control unit is not very stable, further to cause the industrial personal computer to fail to be normally operated when the industrial personal computer executes certain application programs due to the defects of the program code of the control unit. At that moment, even if a user is to restart the industrial personal computer to solve the problem, the industrial personal computer may fail to be restarted as the program code of the control unit is changed.